Portable computing devices, such as laptop computers, generally include an enclosure or housing designed to enclose several internal components. In some cases, the enclosure includes a top case secured to a bottom case. The top case may be secured to the bottom case using several fasteners. For example, the fasteners may extend through an opening in the bottom cases and engage the top case, or a threaded region of the top case.
However, an enclosure with multiple fasteners has drawbacks. For example, removing these fasteners corresponds to additional time dedicated to rework or repair operations, as all of the fasteners by be required to be removed. Also, several openings may expose the internal components to contaminants (e.g., liquids, dust). Other issues, such as additional machining time and additional parts, can be associated with multiple fasteners.